A conventional mobile platform may require its owner to enter a correct personal identification number (PIN) for access control. If the PIN is correct, the mobile platform grants the owner access to one or more of its resources. However, if the PIN is incorrect, the mobile platform denies access.
Some conventional mobile platforms generate keys from PINs. That is, the entered PINs are provided as inputs to key derivation algorithms which derive keys from the PINs. The derived keys are then used to access resources such as mobile applications, services, confidential data, and so on.